battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarukani (Uber Rare Cat)
Sarukani is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Ancient Heroes Ultra Souls gacha event. True Form added in version 8.2 gains increased health, immunity to Weaken and lower time between attacks. Cat Evolves into Rock Revengers at level 10. Evolves into The One-Hit Wonders at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros *Normal form has decent stats and range, is cheap and fast to produce and has many knockbacks to keep him safe. *Evolved form has very high health, good range, and is immune to Slow ability. (True Form has even greater health and is also immune to Weaken.) *All forms have Area Attack, are strong against Angels and Zombies, and have the Zombie Killer ability. *All forms can outrange most Zombies. *Evolved form has decent attack power. Cons *All forms have mediocre DPS. *Evolved/true form have slow attack speed. Strategy/Usage The unevolved form of this uber can be used as a generalist or against angels he outranges, but his use is recommended mostly against zombies. Sarukani allows you to complete certain stages with a "just zombie killer" approach, meaning that you just spawn him, polevaulter and, maybe, li'l Flying and you can even clear Floor 27 with little effort. This kind of strategy is notably good for Miss Haka and Zeal. When used as support, he can still help greatly with his zombie killer ability and the consistent DPS, while outranging all common zombies except Zombear and Zamelle. The evolved and true form can be used to great effect against enemies who weaken and/or slow, notably Winged Pigge, Sunfish Jones or Croakley. In addition, their stats can make them a viable generalist or angel killer, although there are few situations in which they can do something that the unevolved form cannot when facing zombies. Description Cost Normal Form *Chapter 1: $520 *Chapter 2: $780 *Chapter 3: $1040 Evolved/True Form *Chapter 1: $3800 *Chapter 2: $5700 *Chapter 3: $7600 Stats Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: A cat holding two branches with kaki or persimmon fruits on their end and a monkey on its head. Attacks by having the monkey take and throw a fruit. *Evolved Form: A stage on wheels with four humanoid cats "rock and rolling". There is a cross with another cat tied with chains onto it. *True Form: Sarukani and the band now have different appearances, along with including every pop trend (Modern, Rock, Reggae, Chinese Folk, Karaoke). They also have a unique set of colors to accompany themselves and Saru is no longer chained up on the cross, instead he is on a separate stage of his own. The rolling podium also has many more speakers behind the One-Hit Wonders. Trivia *This character is based on the Japanese folktale "Saru-Kani" ("The Crab and the Monkey"), which is about a monkey who kills a crab by throwing persimmons (or kaki, there are many versions) on it, and the crab's offspring's revenge. *The Rock Revengers are a reference to the rock band "Kiss". **Each member references a character in the original folktale: the bee (left), the nut (right), the crab's offspring (center/lead singer), the mortar (battery) and the monkey (tied on the cross). For some reason the last main character, the cow dung, is missing (which is probably okay). *The Rock Revengers were likely made to counter Daboo of the Dead in Parade of the Dead, a stage with Angels and Zombies, where the boss is immune to status effects and slows cat units (100%), unless they are immune to slowness, of course. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/323.html Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Anti-Zombie Cats Category:Zombie Killer Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Strong ability Category:Resist Slow Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Weaken Immunity